


adults in charge

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Lawyer!Jackson, M/M, Sheriff!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Every time a new bad guy appears in Beacon Hills, Jackson has to deal with the impending lawsuits





	adults in charge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: undo, zippy, lawyer
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](http://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/179163001337/teenwolfdrabbles-undo-zippy-lawyer-jacksons)

Jackson’s case load was weightier than usual with the new streak of dead bodies. 

When Stiles came barreling into the DA office with his shiny sheriff’s badge, Jackson rubbed his forehead. “There’s such a thing as knocking, Stiles." 

Stiles waved his arms like he was clearing the air. "That’s ‘cause I’ve got the greatest news! Ready for it? The baddie’s latest victim survived." 

Jackson sat upright. "What?”

“And she gave Scott a lead,” Stiles exclaimed, pumping his fist. “Clear your schedule because we’re going monster hunting.”

“I can’t just–”

“Stop hiding behind that paperwork. Come on, Jackson. It’ll be fun.”


End file.
